


Хаширама улыбался

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Naruto Founders, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Хаширама всегда улыбался.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Хаширама улыбался

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто.   
Модерн!АУ, ER, ООС, упоминание гета, смерть основного персонажа. Написано под впечатлением от Чернобыля HBO и документальных материалов.

Хаширама улыбался. Улыбаться-то было, по сути, нечему — и некому, — но он, мать его, улыбался.

Всегда улыбался.

Они познакомились благодаря Изуне — Изуна был на очередном выгуле со своим генетическим недоразумением, а уже тот, в свою очередь, притащил с собой старшего брата. Их представили друг другу, Мадара смерил его подчёркнуто оценивающим взглядом, Хаширама улыбнулся ему в ответ — ярко, солнечно, тошнотворно радостно. Утром они проснулись в одной постели, а потом закрутилось.

Мадара не называл это романом — всем своим партнёрам он ненавязчиво ставил жёсткие рамки, и Хаширама не стал исключением.

Поначалу.

Поначалу они просто трахались. Потом Хаширама стал писать ему дурацкие сообщения, и Мадара решил на них отвечать в перерывах, когда было скучно. Иногда они созванивались, иногда гуляли по ночному городу, иногда Хаширама оставался до утра — он был гематологом, и ворота больницы, в которой он работал, были видны прямо из окна Мадары. Это была хорошая отговорка — только отговаривался почему-то не Хаширама.

Мадара не называл это романом — он не называл Хашираму ни другом, ни любовником, но первым заметил, что с ним что-то не так. Просто увидел — мешки под глазами, сухие губы, натянутость в яркой улыбке. Если не присматриваться, никогда не заметишь, и Мадара не присматривался — он лишь взглядом коснулся, припёр к стенке.

— Что с тобой?

Они были знакомы больше двух лет — встречались с переменным успехом, вели себя так, будто знали друг друга с детства, даже за границу летали несколько раз.

Хаширама отвёл глаза.

— Ничего.

Мадара оскалился — надо было бросить это дело. Если Хаширама не хотел рассказывать, это было его естественное право — кто Мадара такой, чтобы давить на него? Кто они друг другу вообще, чтобы копать так глубоко?

Мадара не бросил.

— Я вижу, — сказал он с нажимом, — что с тобой что-то не так.

Хаширама посмотрел ему в глаза — он выглядел чертовски уставшим, смятённым и неуверенным. Колебался некоторое время, затем прикрыл лицо ладонями и сознался. Плечи его опустились, длинные волосы спутанными прядями упали на грудь — когда он говорил, то с каждым словом будто снимал с шеи по неподъёмному камню.

Снимал и вешал Мадаре на горло.

Никто не знал — только сам Хаширама, его коллега по работе и Мадара. Только они трое знали, что Хашираме осталось — не больше полугода. Мадара не называл это романом, но только ему Хаширама сказал — только ему доверился. Любил потому что, идиот, а Мадара думал, что позволял ему любить. Мадара боялся, противился: любовь — слабость, мерзкое чувство, делает слабым и глупым.

На самом деле слабым и глупым его делала не любовь. Слабым и глупым он делал себя сам — он сам и едкое ощущение на кончиках пальцев.

Ощущение скорой потери.

Мадара сам перевёз его вещи к себе. Сказал:

— Твоя больница — через дорогу.

Хаширама смотрел на него и не улыбался.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня жалел, ясно? — сообщил он жёстко. — Я сказал тебе не для того, чтобы...

Мадара перебил его — швырнул ему в лоб запасные ключи. У него никогда не было второго экземпляра ключей. Даже для Изуны не сделал, а для этого дурака — пожалуйста.

— Я и не собирался, идиот, — оскалился Мадара. — Не хочешь — не держу, можешь проваливать.

Хаширама уставился на него — взгляд был внимательным и холодным. Он смотрел так на родителей, которые отказывались от трансфузии умирающему ребёнку из каких-то собственных надуманных соображений, и теперь смотрел так на Мадару.

Как на врага.

Затем моргнул и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, я хочу, — выдохнул он и взял Мадару за руку. — Я просто...

— Я знаю, — перебил его Мадара и грубо сжал его ладонь. — Можешь не распинаться.

Мадара всем своим партнёрам ставил жёсткие рамки, и Хаширама не был исключением — кроме того, что после Хаширамы у Мадары больше не было партнёров, все эти долгие два года. Один только Хаширама — в дурацких сообщениях, в динамике телефона, на фоне ночного города и в его, Мадары, смятой постели. Мадара не называл это романом, но как ещё это, чёрт возьми, надо было назвать?

Он бы себе, быть может, и не признался бы никогда — так бы они друг вокруг друга и ходили, один подкатывает лыжи, а второй позволяет, и так бы до скончания веков, если бы не одно «но».

Хаширама умирал.

У них больше не было всего времени мира — только жалкие полгода на тяжёлой иссушающей химиотерапии.

В больницу Хаширама попал быстро — курса не перенёс, свалился как замертво, и Мадара на собственном плече дотащил его до больницы. Молодая женщина с ледяным взглядом и огненно-рыжими волосами чуть ли не за уши его таскала по приёмному отделению.

— Вызвать скорую помощь, нет? — прошипела она, когда Хашираму увозили в реанимацию.

Мадара только оскалился на неё.

— Через дорогу живём — быстрее самому донести, чем ваших ждать.

Она смерила его оценивающим взглядом — бейджик на её груди говорил, что зовут её Узумаки Мито.

— Ты, значит, да? — спросила она, складывая руки на груди, и Мадара прищурился, глядя на неё.

— Что — я?

— Его партнёр.

Мадара открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же его закрыл. Посмотрел на неё — Мито поджала чуть накрашенные губы и слабо улыбнулась одним уголком. Мадара отвёл взгляд — ему нечего было ей говорить, не за чем было оправдываться.

— Я, — сказал он неохотно и повёл ноющим плечом. — Я его партнёр.

По Мито было видно, что Мадара ей не понравился, — она ничего не сказала, только спросила номер телефона и сообщила, что позвонит, когда к Хашираме можно будет зайти. Мадара прищурился, когда она забивала информацию в паспортную часть пациента.

— Ты кто вообще? — поинтересовался он, смотря, как её пальцы быстро порхают над сенсорным экраном.

Мито прижала планшет к груди — подняла голову, обожгла взглядом.

— Его лечащий врач и бывшая жена, — припечатала она и кивнула в знак прощания. — Ещё увидимся.

Мадара остался один — бороться с собственными чувствами. Это оказалось не так просто — ревность и страх накрыли его с головой, и он развернулся на пятках, крича Мито в ровную белую спину.

— Он будет в порядке?

Она обернулась — ей не нужно было говорить, чтобы Мадара понял.

Ничего не будет в порядке.

Он ночевал в больнице — разлёгся на три стула в приёмном отделении и проснулся, когда Мито тронула его за плечо. Вскочил, будто ошпаренный, и сонно уставился в её белое лицо — судя по всему, она тоже не спала толком всю ночь. Сон слетел, будто его и не было, — Мадара вскинулся:

— Что с ним?

Собственная эмоциональность его испугала — последний раз он так переживал, когда Изуна оказался в больнице с тяжёлой пневмонией. Мито покачала головой.

— Ты сказал, что живёшь через дорогу, — напомнила она. — Отдохни.

Мадара упёрся.

— Я уйду, только когда поговорю с ним.

Мито нахмурилась, всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Ты действительно упрямый, — сказала она наконец, и Мадара оскалился.

— Он говорил? — процедил он сквозь зубы, и Мито вдруг улыбнулась.

Её улыбка оказалась приятной.

— Он много чего говорил, о тебе в том числе, — сказала она тихо. — Мы хорошие друзья, — она поманила Мадару за собой. — Пойдём, я угощу тебя кофе.

Когда Хаширама очнулся, Мадара уже сидел у его кровати — ожидание сводило его с ума, но он упрямо напускал на себя недовольный вид. Хаширама улыбнулся ему — ярко и солнечно, до тошноты радостно.

— Привет, — сказал он сипло.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал ему Мадара. — Тебе нельзя говорить.

Улыбка Хаширамы стала ещё шире.

— А тебе — здесь находиться, — он работал в этом месте и знал, о чём говорил. — Ты познакомился с Мито?

Мадара нахмурился и поддул чёлку, упавшую на лицо.

— Ты не говорил, что был женат.

Хаширама сделал такое лицо, будто хотел отмахнуться.

— Бурная юность, — засмеялся он. — Мы оба рады, что вовремя одумались, знаешь.

Его смех перерос в надсадный кашель — Мадаре пришлось подать ему салфетку. На белом остались вязкие красные капли, носовые канюли у Хаширамы на лице смотрелись дико и неестественно — ему было чуть за тридцать.

Он улыбался.

Из больницы его выписали через неделю — Мадара не знал, что именно в него вливала Мито, но Хаширама после такого лечения мог карабкаться на небоскрёбы без страховки. Мадара не стал его одёргивать — он не врал, он действительно не жалел Хашираму. Он просто хотел провести с ним ещё немного времени — того времени, что они упустили по собственной глупости.

Мадара упустил.

— Знаешь, — сказал Хаширама, когда лежал у Мадары на груди, — было жарко, и ночной ветер, переваливающийся через открытое окно, нисколько не помогал. — Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.

Мадара выдохнул дым и затушил сигарету в пустой пепельнице.

— Кажется? — усмехнулся он.

Хаширама приподнялся на локте — заглянул в лицо, поддел чужие губы языком.

— Кажется, — повторил он и улыбнулся. — Надо убедиться.

Мадара ухмыльнулся — схватил его в ловушку крепкими ногами и запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы.

— Убедись, — пригласил он.

Руки Хаширамы сжали его в кольцо — крепко, надёжно, наглухо. Спать было ужасно жарко, но Мадара не стал выпутываться из этой стальной хватки — лежал, ощущая, как дыхание Хаширамы оседает у него на лопатках, гладил руки, вцепившиеся в него даже сквозь сон, и думал.

— Сколько ему осталось? — спросил он, когда оказался у Мито в кабинете.

Зашёл без стука и приветствий — просто открыл дверь и бросил ей вопрос прямо в лоб. Мито оторвалась от бумаг, которые заполняла, — окинула Мадару внимательным взглядом. Было видно, что ей очень хочется выбросить его не только из отделения, в которое он проскользнул украдкой, но и вообще из больницы — она сдержалась. Это не было жалостью — скорее, вынужденным уважением к человеку, которого выбрал, пускай и по непонятным ей причинам, её хороший друг.

— Ты сам как думаешь? — спросила она, откидываясь в кресле.

Мадара захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Я ничего не думаю, — зарычал он. — Ты его лечащий врач, ты и скажи.

На самом деле он соврал — он думал. Думал, когда просыпался, думал, когда засыпал. Когда слышал, как Хаширама надсадно кашляет в ванной, и когда видел, как он загибается на химиопрепаратах. Думал, когда собирал длинные каштановые волосы с чужой подушки, думал, когда ловил рассеянный, полный тоски взгляд. Хаширама не боялся умереть — это в нём было самым раздражающим.

Он боялся оставить тех, кого он любил, оплакивать свою смерть.

— Я могу тебя попросить? — поинтересовался он как-то, утыкаясь носом Мадаре в грудь.

Тот уже почти спал, но заставил себя открыть глаза.

— Смотря, что тебе нужно, — усмехнулся Мадара, но вдруг понял, что ошибся.

Смеяться было не над чем.

— Когда я... — начал Хаширама, но Мадара вцепился пальцами в его волосы и заставил поднять голову.

Когда я умру, хотел сказать Хаширама. Мадара ему не позволил.

— Нет, — сказал он жёстко. — Нет.

Хаширама замер, смотря в его бледное лицо, — затем потянулся, положил большую ладонь ему на затылок и поцеловал. Когда Мадара вытянул руки у него за спиной, в его пальцах остался целый клок каштановых волос — с каждым днём Хашираме становилось всё хуже и хуже, но он пытался держаться. Улыбался, прятал глаза, давил кашель в кулак — Мадара таскал бы его за это за волосы, если бы не боялся, что все эти волосы в его кулаке и останутся.

Новая вспышка пришлась на май — цвели яблони, солнце смотрело ярким глазом с синего неба, а Хаширама умирал в одиночной палате. Мадара сидел рядом с ним и держал его за руку — пальцы Хаширамы чуть шевелились, и Мадаре казалось, что тот гладит его ладонь, будто пытается успокоить. Мадару не надо было успокаивать — это не Мадара угасал прямо на глазах. Мито, следящая за состоянием Хаширамы, только коротко покачала головой — глаза у неё были на мокром месте, хотя она очень старалась отвести взгляд.

Мадара поймал её в коридоре.

— Всё было хорошо, — зашипел он сипло. — Всё только что было в порядке.

Она только покачала головой и прижала планшет к груди.

— Он шёл на поправку, — продолжил Мадара. — Ты сказала, что...

— Он мог бы пойти на поправку, — перебила его Мито. — Но он не пошёл.

Мадара осёкся — посмотрел ей в глаза.

Она плакала.

Мадара моргнул — раз, второй. Полгода ещё не прошли, подумал он. Время относительно, но человеческие жизни — нет. Полгода ещё не прошли.

— Это конец? — спросил он еле слышно. — Он не выберется?

Мито пыталась держать лицо, но у неё не вышло. Мадара притащил её в пустую ординаторскую — когда она рыдала, размазывая слёзы по лицу, он зачем-то обнимал её. Смотрел в одну точку, гладил её по спине, и в его голове не было ни одной толковой мысли — только понимание, что осталось недолго. Может, неделя, может, два дня, может, Хаширама уже умирал, даже не пытаясь прийти в сознание.

В палате было душно и громко — пищали приборы, надсадно дышал Хаширама. Мадара сел у кровати, взял его за руку. Попытался заснуть, положив голову на простынь, но так и не смог — сон теперь казался пустой тратой времени. Хаширама был бледен и неподвижен — всегда яркий и солнечный, в больничной палате он казался бесцветным.

Безнадёжным.

Хаширама работал с такими детьми — безнадежными и бесцветными. Он любил этих детей, давал им надежду, сидел с ними в палатах, даже сказки читал, если они просили. Он был честным и отзывчивым, наверное, даже мухи никогда не обижал, всегда видел в людях лучшее — и верил в них безоговорочно. Даже в таких, как Мадара. Даже в таких безнадёжных и бесцветных, каким теперь был он сам. Было в этом что-то ироничное, но Мадаре некогда было об этом думать — он злился.

Из всех людей — почему Хаширама?

Тот не задавался подобными вопросами — его пальцы из последних сил пытались сжать руку Мадары.

— Не говори брату, — попросил он, когда Мадара отлучался за Мито.

Мадара сказал:

— Хорошо, — а сам позвонил Тобираме тем же вечером.

К телефону подошёл Изуна — сначала обрадовался, услышав голос Мадары, а потом насторожился, когда уловил в его тоне тревогу. Изуна знал его слишком хорошо — откопал за слоями напускной грубости и небрежности страх, разъедающий Мадаре глотку. Не любовь делала людей слабыми и глупыми.

Слабыми и глупыми их делал страх.

— Твой брат умирает, — сказал Мадара вместо приветствия, и через сутки Тобирама уже стоял в палате, прожигая в груди Хаширамы чёрные дыры.

Он сидел рядом с братом, держа руку у него на плече, а мог бы кричать. Кричать до сорванного горла, до пены у рта, ругаться и отчитывать Хашираму за безответственность, но даже он понимал — теперь это бесполезно.

Теперь всё — бесполезно.

— Какого чёрта ты молчал? — зарычал Тобирама, когда припёр Мадару к стенке.

Изуна вцепился в его руку, отталкивая от Мадары, но Тобирама держал крепко — его взгляд, полный ненависти, выжигал Мадаре глаза.

— Хотел оставить его себе, — выплюнул Мадара, и Тобирама расцепил пальцы, отшатываясь назад.

Взгляд его посмурнел, скользнул Мадаре за спину, где по другую сторону закрытых жалюзи доживал жалкие крохи собственной жизни Хаширама.

— Оставил? — спросил Тобирама тихо.

Мадара моргнул и уставился ему под ноги.

Покачал головой.

Тобирама выглядел как человек, которому всё равно, но это было не так — когда он разговаривал с Мито, его руки дрожали. Изуна держал его за эти дрожащие руки, когда они сидели в коридоре, и Мадара, смотря на них, спрашивал самого себя: почему Хаширама? Почему из всех людей — именно он? Именно тогда, когда Мадара нашёл его? Потом он одёргивал себя за такие мысли.

Винить было некого.

Из больницы Хаширама так и не выписался — волос на его голове почти не осталось, а его сухой рот всё ещё пытался улыбаться, ярко и солнечно, до тошноты радостно.

Беззаботно.

— Знаешь, — говорил он сипло, когда лицо его не было закрыто кислородной маской. — Я тебя люблю.

Мадара гладил острые костяшки его пальцев — весь Хаширама, когда-то высокий и могучий, казался теперь острым и маленьким.

— Не кажется? — спрашивал Мадара без ухмылки, и Хаширама снова улыбался ему.

— Не кажется, — заверял он. — Никогда не казалось.

Мадара молчал — слова застревали тугим комком в горле, хотя он даже не знал, что это были за слова. У них было чуть больше двух лет вместе — разве за такое малое количество времени можно было понять друг друга, открыть друг перед другом душу, слепо довериться? Мадаре казалось, что минула целая жизнь, — и теперь эта жизнь заканчивалась. Он не знал, что будет дальше, — после того, как...

Он не хотел знать.

Хаширама угасал — день за днём, час за часом. Мадара не считал минуты, но минуты считали, сколько Хашираме осталось, и Мадара ненавидел их за это. Мадара бился в отчаянии, боялся, злился, любил и ненавидел — его рука сжимала ладонь Хаширамы так крепко, что иногда тот просил ослабить хватку.

Они много разговаривали — когда они только познакомились, Хаширама трещал без умолку, но теперь говорил в основном Мадара. Делился новостями и сплетнями, пересказывал фильмы и книги, описывал Хашираме всё, что видел за окном, и всё, на что они ещё вместе посмотрят. Иногда они спорили, но потом Хаширама долго кашлял и дышал кислородом, поэтому Мадара неохотно с ним соглашался. Видел, что Хаширама замечает, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Минуты утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы, — Мадара даже не помнил, когда в последний раз толком спал. Весь его мир сузился до одиночной палаты и солнечной улыбки на сухих губах Хаширамы.

— Ты можешь принести мне воды? — как-то раз попросил тот.

Мадара вскинул голову — Хаширама смотрел чуть тоскливо, внимательно. Мадара поджал бесцветные губы и покачал головой.

— Нет.

Его ответ Хашираму расстроил.

— Мадара, я просто...

— Нет, — перебил его Мадара и крепко стиснул его худую ладонь. — Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, чёрт тебя дери, и я говорю тебе: нет.

Взгляд Хаширамы был обжигающим — так он смотрел, когда нависал над Мадарой горячей тенью и вжимал его в сбитую простынь. Так он смотрел, когда смеялся и стискивал Мадару в руках. Этого больше не было — ни хриплого смеха, ни крепких рук.

— Присмотри за Торой, — попросил Хаширама, и его пальцы мягко погладили подрагивающую ладонь Мадары. — Я знаю, вы не ладите. Но если тебе не сложно...

— Мне не сложно, — заверил его Мадара и закатил глаза. — Он украл у меня брата, мне не сложно за ним присмотреть.

Губы Хаширамы дрогнули в улыбке — Мадара и представить не мог, сколько сил ему понадобилось, чтобы улыбнуться.

— Эй, — позвал Хаширама. — Я...

Стылый страх затопил Мадару по самое горло — не любовь, подумал он.

Страх.

Это всегда был страх.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал он вместо Хаширамы — поднял на него глаза, поймал обескураженный взгляд, повторил — снова и снова. — Люблю тебя.

Ладонь Хаширамы сжала его руку так крепко, что стало больно, — Мадара не плакал.

Плакал Хаширама — он не хотел умирать, но он бы в этом никогда не сознался. Он никогда не жаловался — даже когда умирал.

Мадара не плакал — только прижимался лбом к его острому бедру и держал его сухую руку у собственных губ.

На похоронах было совсем немного людей — только друзья и коллеги, родственников у них с Тобирамой не осталось. Мадара стоял у надгробия дольше остальных — Мито, когда уходила, крепко обняла его, пряча лицо на груди, а Изуна зарылся носом в волосы и прижался губами к виску, как делал сам Мадара, когда они ещё были детьми. Тобирама стоял вместе с ним какое-то время и перед тем, как уйти, положил ладонь ему на плечо — Мадара не сбросил её. Только отстранённо кивнул и щелчком достал сигарету из пачки — Хашираме не нравилось, что он курил. Теперь Хаширамы не было, и некому...

Мадара закрыл глаза.

На кладбище было тихо и холодно. На обратной стороне век Мадары улыбался Хаширама. Улыбаться-то было, по сути дела, нечему — и, как обычно, некому, — но он улыбался.

Он всегда улыбался.

Мадара его за это любил.


End file.
